On ne choisit pas sa famille
by peckforever
Summary: Une journée presque normale dans la vie d'un étudiant de 19 ans. Se passe dans le présent. KYOxYUYA ONESHOT rated pour le langage je me suis un peu lachée! XD


OHAYOOOOO!! Comment ça va tout le monde? La pêche? La patate? La banane? (quel vocabulaire fruité!! XD )

Bon alors me revoilou avec un nouveau oneshot, parce que c'est définitif: Je ne suis pas faite pour écrire des fics de 36 000 chapitres! Je vous préviens, ça fait super longtemps que j'avais pas écrit, alors je m'excuse si cette histoire vous parait médiocre.

ATTENTION: Vous risquez fortement d'être perdu, pour cause de l'ajout d'un GRAND nombre de personnage en un temps record! Ne paniquez pas, tout vous sera dévoilé! (si vous arrivez à vous accrocher jusqu'au bout!)

Vous savez quoi? (nan, mais vous allez bientôt le savoir!) J'AI FAIM!! (donc qu'est ce qu'on fait quand on a faim? réponse: On se met sur le dos! Parce que le dau-phin!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!! (les lecteurs s'enfuient tous en courant, de peur d'être contaminés!! XD )

BONNE LECTURE (aux courageux qui sont restés!)

* * *

Je suis beau. Je le sait et les autres le savent. On m'envie, on me jalouse, on m'admire,... Les gloussements exités des filles sur mon passage, j'ai l'habitude. Les remarques mesquines lorsque je traverse les couloirs, j'ai l'habitude. Les regards appuyés dans ma direction, j'ai l'habitude. Mais je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude que l'on vienne me déranger pendant mon repas.

-Tenshi-sempai, euh... hihi... Est-ce que je pourrais avoir ton numéro?

Pfff, blonde siliconée.

-Non. Maintenant barre-toi. Et ne m'approche pas à moins de trois mètres, je veux pas prendre le risque d'être contaminé par ta mocheté!

Quoi? Elle pensait quand même pas que j'allais lui tomber dans les bras? Je vaux beaucoup plus que ça!

Une fille vient d'entrer dans le réfectoire. Belle, elle aussi. Un groupe de mecs la suit du regard, la bave au coin de la bouche. Répugnant. Elle croise la blondasse qui s'enfuit en courant. Son regard se pose sur moi, et elle se rapproche de ma table.

-Tenshi...

Ca y est, ça va être de ma faute.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui à dit?

-Rien d'intéressant.

-Ouais, dans ton langage ça veux dire que tu l'a boulé.

-Mmmh.

Elle s'assied en face de moi et commence à manger. Elle, c'est Hinaé. La seule que je supporte ici.

-T'as révisé pour le partiel de Sciences.

Je lui lance mon sourire moqueur.

-Quel partiel?

-Je vois.

C'est ça que j'aime chez elle. Pas de leçon de morale, pas de regard réprobateur.

Autant le dire franchement, plancher pendant trois plombes sur un sujet qui ne présente aucun intérêt pour ma vie futur, genre: la reproduction de crevettes roses au nord de la côte colombienne ou encore la vie d'une cellule chlorophylienne et ses composantes, j'appelle ça perdre son temps. J'ai besoin de m'entrainer, pas de gratter des pages et des pages pour obtenir une note qui de toute façon sera merdique.

Tiens, un des mecs de tout à l'heure s'avance. Il veut parler avec Hinaé et me lance un regard appuyé pour tenter de me faire partir. "Tenter" étant le mot clé. Je me contente de prendre une pose nonchalente et de continuer à bouffer, en l'ignorant superbement.

-Salut Hinaé.

-Mmmh

Ah ça , ça veut dire qu'elle l'ignore aussi.

-Je peux te parler?

-Va s'y.

-Euh... en privé?

-Ici se sera très bien.

Il est mal à l'aise. Je me marre intérieurement. Il ne lui arrive même pas au gros orteil et essaye désespéremment de lui proposer un rencard! La bonne blague. Et pour en rajouter une couche, elle continue de l'ignorer tout en relisant ses notes d'SVT.

-Ah... euh... Ce serait pour savoir si t'es libre samedi?

-Ouais.

-Ah! On pourrait se voir alors, se faire un ciné ou-

-Non.

Là mon grand, tu peux aller pleurer! Non tiens. Il a pas l'air de vouloir partir. Il devient de plus en plus rouge... Finalement je crois que les écrevisses ne sont pas si inintéressantes!

-EH CONNASSE!! Tu te prend pour qui, hein? Des comme toi je m'en tape tous les jours! Tu-

PAF

Et merde...

-Tenshi... Tu vas encore te retrouver dans le bureau du recteur... Franchement, t'avais besoin de lui enfoncer la tête dans le bac à frites? Déjà qu'après le coup de point il avait pas l'air frais...

Je me contente de hausser les épaules. Tant pis, c'est fait. Au moins j'aurais pas besoin d'aller en partiel.

* * *

10 minutes plus tard...

-C'est inacceptable! Vous vous rendez compte des conséquences qu'aurait put avoir un acte aussi inconsidéré? Nous ne tolérons pas les délinquents ici, jeune homme! C'est la 9ème fois ce mois-ci que vous me rendez visite!

-Vous devriez être honoré.

-Qu- Ca suffit! Le jeune Hakero a des brulures sur tout le visage et s'il était resté dans l'huile plus longtemps, il aurait était défiguré à vie!

-Bof, moi je vois pas la différence entre avant et après... C'est bon, je peux me barrer? Ou vous aimez tellement ma compagnie que vous pouvez plus vous passer de moi?

Le recteur haussa les épaules en me désignant la porte d'un geste las. Enfin! J'ai cru qu'il allait jamais s'arrêter.

Je traverse les couloirs déserts de l'université et m'en vais par la porte de derrière. Tiens il y a un sandwiche sur le mur. Et un petit mot.

_Je suppose que tu as faim puisque tu n'as pas pu finir de manger. Qui va disserter sur la population de libellule en France de 1900 à nos jours, pendant que môssieur va s'entrainer?! Pense à moi, lacheur! _

Cool, c'est un jambon/fromage! Je chiffone le papier et saute par-dessus le mur. Il est quelle heure? 4h30. Re-merde. Je vais me taper le morpion.

* * *

A peine ais-je fait 50 mètres qu'un gamin volant me fonce dessus, en beuglant un "onii-chan" digne d'un ultrason! Et bien évidemment la force du choc m'envoie par terre avec la chose affalée sur moi.

-Onii-san! T'as fini tôt!!

-Lache-moi tout de suite Djiba!

-Nan, t'es tout moelleux!

Je le frappe ou pas? Je grogne et me relève en le retenant un peu pour ne pas qu'il s'étale complétement. Il m'a bavé dessus! Je lui tape le haut du crâne avec mauvaise humeur. A 5 ans on a encore besoin d'un bavoir? Remarque les idiots bavaient bien devant Hinaé alors... Je continue mon chemin suivit par Djiba qui continue son monologue. Quelque chose en rapport avec un dessin pour la maitresse. C'est con un gosse.

-Hé? Nii-san...

-Nnnh?

-Z'ai faim!

-Mmmmh

-C'est bon ton sandwize?

Oh non, n'y pense même pas.

-Non, il y a des asticots et des verres de terre dedans.

-BEURK

C'est vraiment très con un gosse!

-Arrête de l'embêter nii-chan!

Mais qu'ais-je fait pour mériter ça? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est l'heure de la fin des cours à l'école primaire?

-Nee-chan! Vous avez fini aussi?

Shizu, future maman poule!! Incroyable comment une gamine de 10 ans peut calmer n'importe quel gosse! Enfin elle s'équilibre ave Ayu, sa jumelle... Elle, elle est déjà en train de me taper sur le système.

-Arrête de te la raconter Tenshi! Tu t'es encore fait battre par papa la dernière fois!! Nananananère!

Retenez moi où je vais la claquer...

-Ayu arrête!

-C'est vrai nee-chan, s'est pas zentil pour nii-san! Même si c'est vrai qu'il a perdu!

-CA SUFFIT! Les nains, hors de ma vue!

...

-OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

Et merde... Pourquoi il chiale, là? Je continue mon chemin pour être arrêté 5 secondes plus tard par une main s'agrippant à mon vêtement. Je vais jamais rentrer à la maison vu comment c'est parti.

-Où crois-tu aller?

-Loin de vous. Et surtout des braillements de l'autre boulet.

-Tu parle de ton frère...

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas briser "l'équilibre harmonieux de notre famille" devant Shizu...

-Ouais, le nain de 4 ans qui veut pas me lacher les basques quoi! Et vire moi ta jumelle tant que t'y est, je vais la claquer si elle reste dans le périmètre!

Tiens, la dite jumelle m'a entendu. Elle délaisse Djiba, toujours en train de chialer et s'avance vers Shizu et moi. Je crois qu'elle essaye de m'intimider... Pauvre gosse!

-C'EST DE MOI QUE TU PARLES?? Je vais t'arracher la tête!

-La ferme minus, je t'aurais explosé avant que t'ais pu m'approcher!

-TU VEUX TE BATTRE POUR VOIR??

-J'aurais trop peur de te trancher la tête "involontairement"!!

-Papa il a réussi a te battre sans problèmes! T'es nul!

Ca y est, là je suis énervé. Il faudrait un miracle pour m'empêcher de décalquer sa sale petite face de-

-CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX!!

Shizu, le miracle incarné. Ses yeux sont passés aux verts. Traduction: elle est furax...

-AYU, EXCUSE TOI TOUT DE SUITE! PAREIL POUR TOI NII-CHAN! ET DJIBA ARRETE DE PLEURER, CA N'A JAMAIS REGLE AUCUN PROBLEME!!

-Ouais, c'est bon, 'scuse.

Ah, la gamine s'excuse... Oh, j'm'en fout. Je les ignore et essaye (vainement) de rentrer à la maison pour m'entrainer.

-Nii-chan, excuse-toi aussi.

-Oui...snif...tu dois zaussi t'escuser!

Pourquoi on peut pas m'oublier trois minutes? C'est dur d'avoir tant de charisme parfois!

-s'cuse ... mocheté!

-QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DIT??

-Laisse tomber Ayu, il s'est excusé.

La grande question maintenant c'est... Qu'est ce que le morveux fait accroché à mon pantalon?

-Nii-chan... Z'ai mal aux pieds!

Géééénial! Quelqu'un peut me dire comment cette journée pourrait être pire? Sachant qu'il ne va pas me lacher avant que je le porte, autant aller droit au but. Je l'attrape et le colle sur mes épaules

-Tiens-toi et ferme la.

-Voui.

Si jamais il me bave dans les cheveux je ne répond plus de mes actes!

Enfin un peu de silence! Je jette un coup d'oeil pour vérifier que les jumelles suivent. Ayu est en train de bouder pendant que Shizu la calme, c'est bon, elles suivent. Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète, mais ça risque de beugler à la maison si je reviens sans elles... Ce serait trop chiant.

* * *

-C'est la maison!

-Je suis pas aveugle, morpion!

-Ze sais mais z'ai cré faim!

Il parle quel language ce gosse? Tiens...Kyoya s'entraine dans le jardin. Ouais, pas mal, mais ça n'équivaudra jamais mon niveau! MWAHAHAHA!

Quel petit merdeux! Il se barre dès qu'il nous voit! Dis-le si on te dérange, eh bouffon! 17 ans et un comportement d'antisocial, on pourra jamais rien en tirer... Si, on peut toujours le faire chier!!

-Eh cafard, t'es encore plus nul que Djiba! Ils sont où tes muscles?

-La ferme Tenshi, t'as pas envie de te faire ridiculiser devant ton petit frère et tes soeurs!

-Tu parles, tu te ferais latter comme une merde!

-TU VEUX VOIR??

-Ouais, mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de parfaire ton enseignement!

-JE VAIS TE MASSACRER!!

-Les garçons, fermez la pour voir... C'est mieux!

Ah... Ashina, l'"artiste" de la famille. La bonne blague! Elle est en train de peindre, comme d'habitude. A quoi ça sert, franchement! Il fallait voir la tête de papa quand elle lui à dit qu'elle voulait intégrer un école d'art à mi-temps!! Je crois qu'il n'avait jamais gueulé aussi fort avant!

Tiens l'antisocial s'éloigne en ruminant.

-C'est ça, va te cacher!

Je l'entends qui marmonne, des menaces je suppose! Pour qu'il soit à la maison à cette heure, il faut qu'il ait encore fait une connerie. C'est dans les gènes!

Le moustique sur mes épaules s'agite.

-Nii-chan, ze peut déchendre?

-Nan.

-Si! Ze veux dechendre!!

-Tu ferais mieux de faire ce qu'il te dit...

-Je t'ai rien demandé Ashina, continue ton activité "Ô combien passionnante", mais lache-moi les basques!

-Oh tu sais, moi je dis ça pour ton bien...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'un gosse de 5 ans me fasse?

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Et merde.

La voilà qui sort en trombe, inquiète pour son fiston. Et elle se traine une de ces brioches!

-Tenshi... Lache ton frère. Et tout de suite!

Ok, mère aux hormones déréglés plus gosse brayeur égale mauvais calcul.

-Je te l'avais dit.

Je jette un regard noir à la pseudo-Picasso. Qu'on lui coupe les cordes vocales à celle la!

* * *

-Ca va mon poussin? C'était bien ta journée à l'école?

-Voui mama. Z'ai faim!

-D'accord, je t'ais préparé des gateaux. Ca vaut pour toi aussi, le sécheur de cours!

Elle a l'air fatiguée. Il faut que je retrouve le vieux pour l'engeuler... après avoir bouffé du gateau! Djiba s'est déjà jeté dessus, de même que les jumelles. Kyoya s'est discrétement glissé à table pour avoir sa part (comme s'il pouvait tromper mes sens surdéveloppés!) et enfin Ashina s'est joint au groupe en se coupant tranquillement un morceau comme si elle était seule au monde. Vous imaginez même pas le bordel autour de la table!

Maman nous regarde en souriant. Ah, c'est vrai, faut que j'aille voir le vieux.

-Il est où p'pa?

-Où veux-tu qu'il soit? Sous le cerisier, comme d'habitude.

-Tu fas foire haha?

-Non le gnome, je vais m'entrainer.

-Ze viens!

-Non. Mange ton gateau et tais-toi!

-Voui.

-Dis moi mon coeur, tu as bien mangé ce midi?

Pourquoi les mères donnent t-elles toujours des surnoms débiles qui vous foutent la honte?

-Nnnh.

Réplis stratégique pendant que tout le monde se goinfre. Le voilà. Il m'ignore ce vieux con!

-Eh! l'ancêtre!

S'il continue à m'ignorer je vais le massacrer!

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-T'engueler

-J'ai ta mère pour ça.

-C'est justement pour ça que je suis là!

Il hausse un sourcil. Dès qu'on parle de maman, ça attire son attention.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a la planche à pain?

-Elle est crevée et elle a encore fait des gateaux!

Voilà, maintenant il me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré!

-Tu verrais la quantité, toi aussi tu t'inquiéterais!

-Je ne m'inquiète jamais.

-Oh, milles excuses! Dois-je te rappeler la fois où maman a sous-entendu qu'elle couchait avec le vendeur de saké? Tu l'a suivie pendant trois semaines avant de lui lacher les pompes quand tu as compris qu'elle s'était foutue de toi.

-On ne parle pas comme ça à son père.

Eh eh! Il fait la gueule!

-Au fait, pourquoi t'es là?

-Je me suis retrouvé chez le recteur.

-Oh?

-nh. J'ai noyé un connard dans le bac à frites du self.

-Il a souffert au moins?!

-Ouais, vu comment il jonglait!

MWAHAHAHAHA!

Au moins là-dessus, mon père et moi on est sur la même longueur d'onde!

-Sérieux, va voir m'man, elle a vraiment l'air crevée.

-Mmmh. T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle est forte.

-Ouais, jusqu'au jour où-

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

Je me suis retourné d'une traite. Je me précite déjà vers la maison quand une onde (je ne vois pas comment je pourrais mieux le qualifier) me fait perdre l'équilibre et je relève la tête juste à temps pour voir papa entrer en trombe dans la maison. Et dire que je mettais en doute ses réflexes!

-Mama, mama, mama,...

-Tais-toi Djiba, elle s'est juste évanouie!

-mais nee-chan, mama elle est tombée! Elle s'est fait bobo!

Papa était en train de la soulever doucement et de la conduire dans leur chambre. C'est bizarre mais il n'a rien d'un guerrier sanguinaire quand il est à côté de maman.

Shizu essaye de réconforter Djiba en larmes.

-LA FERME LE GOSSE!!

Ca c'est Kyoya, dont le manque de patience légendaire ressurgit. Remarque maintenant le nain le regarde avec des yeux ronds mais a arrêté de pleurer! Ayu aussi s'énerve mais pour une tout autre raison:

-QUI A BOUFFE MA PART DE GATEAU!!

Cette fille est un estomac sur pattes! C'est quoi ce bruit? On dirait quelqu'un qui... court droit sur nous!! PAPA??

-Tenshi, va chercher Sakuya. FONCE!!

Okay, quand papa fait une tête comme ça et qu'il me demande d'aller chercher en urgence ma tante, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose: PROBLEME AVEC MAMAN!!

Heureusement que je suis rapide (oui, en plus d'être beau et fort)!Allez, hop, tata sakuya sur le dos et on repart! Je crois qu'elle essaye désespérement de communiquer!

-Que- T-Tenshi? Qu'est-ce que- Waaah!!

-Tais-toi et accroche-toi, y a un problème avec maman!

Quand on arrive à la maison Kyoya est assis devant la porte. Sakuya part devant pendant que je jette un coup d'oeil sur le petit frère.

-Quoi?

-Nan rien. C'est l'heure?

-Ouais.

-Elle a l'habitude maintenant.

-nnh.

Djiba est assis sur les genoux d'Ashina un peu plus loin, il la regarde peindre. Shizu stresse comme une malade pendant que Ayu se goinfre de gateaux. On évacue le stress comme on peut! Pour papa, la méthode c'est plutôt: Je me colle dans un coin pour qu'on m'oublie et je fume ma pipe tranquillement accompagné par mon ami mister saké!!

On entend les cris de mamans jusque dans le jardin. Déjà qu'en temps normal ses cordes vocales sont surproductives, là je ne suis pas sur que Sakuya puisse s'en sortir sans avoir les tympans explosés...

-Ah, je vois.

Je sursaute. Hinaé vient d'arriver.

-C'était bien cet exam?

-La coupe transversale d'une souche de chène, ça te dit quelque chose?

-Passionnant donc.

-T'as pas idée! Ca fait longtemps que ça a commencé?

-2 heures, p'têt 3.

Elle s'avance vers le vieux.

-Eh p'pa, file moi une bouteille.

Elle l'attrape au vol et revient vers moi.

-Eh Tenshi, tu devais pas t'entrainer?

-nnh.

-Kyoya voudrait s'entrainer avec toi.

-Quoi?

Je jette un coup d'oeil vers l'antisocial, qui m'ignore royalement, puis me tourne de nouveau vers ma soeur.

-Sur?

-Tu remets ma parole en doute?

Je me lève. Tant que j'y suis autant faire quelque chose de productif.

-Ammène-toi, l'ermite. On va s'entrainer.

-C'est ta jumelle qui m'a balancé?

-A ton avis?

-Nnh

Le vieux nous rejoint dans la clairière réservée aux entrainements. Et c'est partit pour 3 heures d'intenses efforts dans la sueurs et la poussière! J'adore!

* * *

Quand on revient il fait nuit. On retrouve tout le monde dans la salle, Ashina ayant fait à manger. Maman continue de crier, donc ce n'est pas fini. Ca c'est le grand mystère de mes parents. Pourquoi plus il y a de gosses, plus ils en refont? A ce rythme là, on va finir à 50 autour de la table!

Je cherche Hinaé du regard. Elle est dans un coin en train de siroter son saké. Djiba s'est jeté sur le vieux.

-P'pa! Mama elle a encore mal, il faut lui donner de médicaments!

-nh.

-Ze peut te faire un bisous?

AHAHAH! Faut voir sa tête! Là, il doit être en train de prier pour qu'une enclume vienne s'abattre sur lui et le débarasse de ce parasite! Shizu, en voyant la tronche de papa, récupère de force Djiba, le colle sur une chaise et lui dit de manger en silence. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraitre, ça passe comme une lettre à la poste!

Papa s'assoit à côté d'Hinaé et boit à son tour. Ayu, la petite teigne de la famille, est bizarrement silencieuse.

-Qu'est ce que t'as la chieuse?

-Nii-chan. Est-ce que maman va mourir?

Mon dieu! Les gosses sont encore plus cons que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer! Elle va pas se mettre à pleurer en plus? Ben si...

Et elle chiale sur MON pull! Ayu qui pleure, c'est encore plus effrayant que quand elle gueule! Je m'assois par terre et elle se retrouve pelotonnée contre moi. Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire, hein? On peut me donner le mode d'emploi? Oh et merde! Je me contente de poser une main (censée être réconfortante) dans les cheveux.

Je sais pas combien de temps elle est restée agrippée comme ça, mais maintenant elle me dort dessus! DEGAGE GAMINE!!

-Kyo.

Tout le monde se retourne (sauf la belle aux bois dormant et Djiba qui continuent de ronfler!).

Les cris de maman ont cessé et Sakuya descend. C'est fini.

Papa se lève.

-Attends Kyo.

-Quoi?

-Il y a eu ... des complications.

Je le sens mal.

-Quel genre?

-Kyo, elle a fait une hémorragie interne. Je n'ais rien pu faire.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que la maison puisse être aussi silencieuse. On entend juste les pleurs d'un bébé à l'étage. Papa monte les escaliers et nous ordonne de rester en bas. Comme si j'allais l'écouter! Apparemment Hinaé a eu la même idée. On le suit dans les excaliers et on s'arrête sur le pas de leur porte.

Maman est allongée dans le lit, les yeux fermés, elle ne bouge plus. Le vieux la regarde de loin, puis s'approche du berceau où pleure une petite fille. Il la regarde et la touche d'une main tremblante.

-Avoue que je t'ai fait peur!

La voix de maman. Une hallucination? Un rêve? Nan, elle s'est redressée dans le lit et le regarde avec un sourire goguegnard. Genre "J'ai fait la blague la moins drôle du monde et j'en suis fière"! MA MERE EST UN BOULET!!

-Planche à pain...

-JE SUIS PAS UNE PLANCHE A PAIN, CRETIN!!

J'ai vraiment cru que papa allait la frapper quand il s'est élancé vers le lit. Apparemment maman savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Elle a simplement ouvert les bras. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour mon père blottit dans les bras de ma mère, a respirer son odeur comme s'il se shootait!! Mais où est passé le démon sanguinaire?

Oups... On dirait que j'ai dit ça à haute voix...

-Tenshi... VIENS ICI IMMEDIATEMENT!!

-Nan, là je préfère me casser!

Et hop, on redescend l'escalier avec un fossile furax au trousses! Je cherche désespéremment le lieu le plus sécurisé de la maison et mon regard se pose sur... MA TANTE!

-Sakuya, dégage. Il faut que je raccourcisse la tête du petit merdeux derrière toi...

-Voyons Kyo, il ne faut pas dire ça! Tu devrais être avec Yuya en ce moment.

Elle ne réalise pas encore ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je sens qu'on va se marrer! Mon père vient de tilter, et penche la tête sur le côté. Signification: T'as 3 secondes pour t'expliquer, et t'as intérêt à être convaincante!

-Des "complications" c'est ça? Je vais te montrer, moi, ce que c'est que des "complications"...

-K-Kyo, elle- elle a vraiment eu des complications! Mais tu ne m'a pas laissé finir ma phrase!

-T'avais fini!

-Non, je comptais également t'informer que ta femme avait perdu beaucoup de sang et qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais avoir d'enfants! C'est pour ça que je te disais que je n'ais rien pu faire!!

Le. Gros. Blanc. Je crois que mon père se sent con. Et moi, je trouve ça marrant! Mais j'ai quand même une question pour la vieille.

-Eh, elle risque plus rien alors?

-Non, elle est hors de danger!

-Et elle ne pourra plus faire de gnomes?

La tata fronce les sourcils. On dirait que l'apellation ne lui plait pas! Et elle définirait comment un truc rampant qui ne sait faire que brailler, bouffer et dormir?

-Non, elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfants.

-EH HINAE! SORS TON SAKE, ON A UNE SUPER BONNE NOUVELLE A FETER!!

Ma soeur descend et me lance une bouteille.

-Je sais, maman m'a dit. Elle veut te voir, le vieux.

-C'est pas urgent.

-Elle veut te voir MAINTENANT.

Il grommelle quelque chose, et monte l'escalier avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. C'est évident qu'il crève d'envie d'aller la voir! Un vrai toutou docile! J'avale une gorgée d'alcool pour m'empêcher de rire. Tant que l'ancêtre est pas dans sa chambre, tout comportement moqueur peut savérer dangereux et par extention, douloureux!

* * *

Après un quart d'heure, on entend la voix de maman:

-LES ENFANTS, MONTEZ VITE!

On se rue à 8 sur l'escalier! Et c'est Djiba qui arrive le premier, évidemment avec sa taille de liliputien il peut se faufiler partout! Maman nous fait signe en souriant pendant que papa regarde successivement sa femme et la nouvelle venue.

-Je vous présente votre soeur, Isaki.

Encore une emmerde de plus dans la famille foldingue!

* * *

Allez, dites le! Vous avez pas tout comprit!! XD

Okay, je suis dans mon jour de générosité! Voici la liste des différents persos:

Tenshi: celui qui raconte l'histoire. Age: 19 ans. Une soeur jumelle, Hinaé.

Hinaé: soeur jumelle de Tenshi, age: 19 ans.

Kyoya: Age:17 ans. Surnoms: l'antisocial, l'ermite,...

Ashina: Age 16 ans. Artiste en herbe.

Ayu: age: 10 ans. Une soeur jumelle: Shizu. caractère: colérique, estomac sur patte, chiante,...

Shizu: Soeur jumelle d'Ayu très responsable et mature pour ses 10 ans.

Djiba: age: 5 ans. Adorable mais incroyablement collant! surnoms: morpion, parasite, gnome, microbe,...

et enfin: Isaki: la nouvelle venue!

Ca en fait du monde! XD Si vous voulez j'ai beaucoup plus d'infos sur chacun des persos en stock, mais pour être honnête j'ai la flemme de tout réécrire XD

J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu, j'imagine que ça a été dur à comprendre!! Désolée!! un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez? (lecteurs: NAN! C'est quoi cette histoire nullissime où les personnages sont OCC et où on comprend rien tellement il y a de monde? DEGAGE!

moi: bon ben moi je boude! T.T XD


End file.
